There's More to her Than Meets the Eye
by Elephantian
Summary: Harry finds out he has longlost relative. But where has she been all these years? And what's the big secret she's hiding so well? There's definately more to this girl than meets the eye... ON HIATUS UNTIL ANY READER SAYS OTHERWISE
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well, a little bit of news. I wrote this all the way back in January, and my writing has really improved since then, so be patient, please! I already have (I think) at least ten chapters already written cause I'm transferring this story from another website. The chapters should be a bit longer than this. Sorry if there are any other stories on here with this title. I didn't mean to take it. Enjoy!**

It was third year and things were going swell for Harry Potter. He had friends, and not just that, BEST friends. He got to go to Hogwarts and stay away from his blubbering aunt, uncle and cousin. And he had a murderer after him. What could be better than that?

The year had just barely begun and he was already friends with the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Sure, he'd probably leave at the end of the year, like the other two, but that was okay. It was just one more person to bring Harry out of misery at home in the muggle world.

Life couldn't get any better, that was for sure. Anything more would just make it worse. Harry didn't want one thing to change. Especially what was happening right now.

It was one of those moments you just wanted to bottle up and save forever. It wasn't anything special, but the atmosphere was so nice and cheery. Everyone had been at Hogwarts for a few weeks and were now situated. It was break time for third years and most of them were outside. Who wouldn't be? It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves were red and gold, the Griffindor colors, which made Harry even happier. There was a nice breeze and the sun was shining. Harry was playing Ron in wizard's chess, and Ron's old set gave it a cheery, rustic feeling. Hermione was writing her potions essay, even though it wasn't due for another week. Even so, she was smiling widely and often glanced up to help Harry.

"Move your rook up a space," Hermione whispered, "Or he'll get your queen."

"Thanks," Harry hissed, taking her advice.

Ron just chuckled, knocking out Harry's rook. "It won't do you much good. And you're in check."

Harry moved his queen and grinned widely. He'd knock out Ron's queen if he didn't notice. Ron moved his knight instead. "Checkmate." he said happily.

"Good game, mate," Ron exclaimed, sticking out his hand. Harry just laughed and shook it. He was in to good of a mood to care about losing for the fifth time.

"Harry Potter!" said Professor Dumbledore, stroking his long beard, "I've got someone for you to meet."

Suddenly, Harry noticed the girl standing behind the headmaster. She had unruly black hair and her green eyes mirrored his own. She was hopping up and down and a large smile was across her face. Surely this girl was ecstatic about something.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, pushing the girl forward, "This is Robyn, your cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Enjoy! (I don't own Harry Potter by the way).**

Grinning like a maniac, the girl, Robyn, enveloped Harry in a big hug, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you. I've been waiting so long." she whispered.

Harry forced a smile, and that seemed to satisfy Professor Dumbledore, because he left. When the professor was out of sight and earshot, Harry scowled and roughly pushed Robyn away.

"Listen," he said, rather rudely, "I have no idea who you are. You can't just come barging into my life like you've known me forever. I have one idiotic cousin and that's it!"

Robyn nodded, "Yes, Dudley's my cousin too. Of course, I'm not really related to him in anyway. You see, I'm your cousin on your dad's side. James was my uncle. I'll explain it if you like!"

Harry snorted. "Don't bother," he spat, "I have no idea who you are and I don't intend to, so just leave me alone!"

Robyn's face dropped. "But," she stuttered, "But I've been dreaming of this moment for so long. I'm sure it's hard to warm up to a cousin you've never heard of before, but you're the only family member I have left. Even your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't required to take care of me. I'm not at all related to them. I'm sure Uncle James would have wanted us to get along."

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" Harry yelled, drawing attention to the odd reunion type thing going on, "Just leave me alone! I never want to talk to you again!"

With that, Harry stormed away, mad that a perfectly good afternoon had been ruined by this...this...imposter! He didn't even care that Ron and Hermione weren't with him. He would grumble to them later. And they'd obviously agree. Who did that girl think she was anyway? However, Harry just couldn't forget the tears lining Robyn's eyes and the flicker of hope across her face that was extinguished by his cruelty. Maybe, just maybe, she really was his cousin. It would be nice to be related to someone worth being related to. But Harry just shook the idea away. There was no way that girl was worth his time, and every second mattered.

Harry aimlessly wondered around the castle before returning to the Griffindor common room. Surely this is where Ron and Hermione would look for him. They'd be arriving any moment now, willing and ready to chat with Harry about that weird girl.

But after half an hour of waiting, Harry became bored and started his potions essay. He was nearly finished when Ron and Hermione walked in. Relieved, Harry stood up to greet them, but was ignored completely. They were whispering something to that girl, Robyn.

"Don't talk to him," Ron whispered.

"Just keep walking," Hermione added.

But Robyn stopped and looked directly at Harry. Her large eyes stared into his own, searching. And Harry found himself searching her eyes. Though as bright as ever, they were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. Harry saw a little flicker of hope still burning, desperately trying to break through and come back full force.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked curtly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Nothing," Robyn squeaked, lowering her head. Harry caught a glimpse of the tears sliding down her face before she fiercely wiped them away and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys rock! Hope you like this.**

Things hadn't gotten any better for Harry. Hermione and Ron had sat with Robyn at dinner and refused to even make eye contact with him. They avoided him the rest of the day and hung out with sweet, innocent Robyn. Stupid girl was stealing his friends.

Harry couldn't get within five feet of either Ron or Hermione until they were all in bed. He snuck over to Ron and gently shook him.

"Ron," he hissed, "Ron, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Yes Hermione, I do find you very…" Ron mumbled seductively, still asleep.

"Ron!" Harry yelled before Ron could finish his sentence.

"What?" he whined, rubbing his eyes, "Where's the fire? I was dreaming of…"

"Yes, Hermione, I know." Harry said, slightly annoyed.

Ron's cheeks turned bright red. "So," he whispered, "What's the problem?"

"Why have you been ignoring me all day?" Harry asked, trying not to whine.

"Simple reason, Harry," Ron said, "You've been acting like a jerk. You really should give Robby a chance. She has her reasons."

"Robby?"

"Robyn. Your cousin. You should know that. But you don't." Ron said simply.

"Why should I?" Harry spat, "What's she ever done for me?"

"More than you realize," Ron whispered, "All you have to do is ask. Now good night."

"I don't care. I'll never give in. Robyn Potter is now my worst enemy. Never shall I make eye contact or even speak to her unless forced to do so."

"You're turning into a Malfoy," Ron mumbled before falling asleep.

Harry stood there, shocked. Was he really turning into a Malfoy? He couldn't be. Malfoy was his sworn enemy, next to Voldemort. Yet, it didn't seem that crazy. Sure, they had different styles, but they were both doing hurtful things to people for no reason. Harry slapped himself and returned to his own bed. He was b not /b becoming a Malfoy. He was a Potter, a pure Potter and nothing else. And it seemed a curse to have to share his last name with some weirdo who just showed up claiming to be his cousin. With thoughts swimming through his head, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

The next few months pulled at Harry's heart. True to his word, he never once acknowledged his supposed cousin's presence. She did not exist in his world. He lost many friends, even Ron and Hermione, as word crept around the school that Harry had a cousin and was ignoring her. Slowly but surely, Harry was unknowingly sinking into depression. But he would never give in. He was too stubborn. Until one day nearly three months later.

"Harry," said a voice that rang through his ears like a bell, "Harry, we need to talk."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Robyn. This was the first time she'd tried talking to him in months. What was she up to? He slowly turned towards her and a small smile of defeat snuck across her face. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Robyn questioned, "You're my cousin and I don't want things to be rough between us. I'm sure we could grow to be great friends if you gave it the chance."

Harry felt a little weight fly off his shoulders. He was slowly making his way out of the pit of depression he had dug for himself. He looked Robyn in the eyes that seemed so familiar. Like always, that light of hope was still shining and with each passing moment it grew brighter and brighter.

"I've been through so much," Harry whispered, "And hurt so many times. How do I know you're not a spy? How do I know you won't find your way into my heart and then break it into a million pieces? How do I know you won't be snatched away like my mom and dad and everything I've ever cared about?" With that, tears welled in his eyes and started flowing down his cheek. He didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"You'll just have to find it in your heart to trust me," Robyn said, grabbing his hand.

Harry looked into her emerald eyes and, for once, looked past the flickering flame of hope. He dug deep down, pushing aside all obstacles, such as misery and hatred, until he came upon what he was looking for. There was a white light filled with purity and goodness. It was the light you'd see only in a person that had done no wrong. Someone that you could trust with anything, safely knowing that they'd die before they told a soul. It was the sign Harry needed, and he brought his cousin into his arms and gave her a hug.

"Of course I'll trust you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly on the top of the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait (especially since I've had this written since December). I hope you like it!**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry took his usual seat at the end of the Griffindor table, yet he sensed that today would be different. Of course, no one would sit with him, or would they? Eyeing the door, Harry smiled when Robyn walked into the Great Hall unaccompanied. Her smile was breathtaking and the entire room seemed to get brighter. Her face lit up when she spied Harry and she skipped over and plopped down in the seat next to him, instead of running off to sit with Ron and Hermione.

"You still like me, right?" she asked cautiously, dread slowly seeping into her expressive green eyes. 

Harry just laughed and gave his cousin a half-hug before returning to his breakfast, barely catching the dread leave Robyn's eyes. However, he did see Ron and Hermione walk over to them, confusion and curiosity written all over their faces.

"Robby," Ron whispered, eyeing Harry suspiciously, "You do know who you're sitting next to, right?"

"I sure do," Robyn said, wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder, "I'm sitting next to my cousin, Harry, and I couldn't be happier."

"And when did this happen?" Hermione asked, question and concern filling her eyes.

"Last night," Harry mumbled, chugging down some pumpkin juice, "Robyn talked to me and opened my eyes to what a great person she is. I don't know what I was thinking not to believe her."

"That's nice," Hermione said sweetly, "Harry, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Harry muttered, his mouth full of buttery toast.

Yanking on his robe sleeve, Hermione dragged him into the hall and eyed him for a moment before saying, "What are you up to now, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"What I mean," Hermione spat, "Is that one moment you're ignoring your cousin and breaking her heart, and the next it's like you two have been friends forever. It seems very suspicious."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry said, his voice rising, "That I'm faking it?"

"I just don't want you to get her hopes up and then crush them again." Hermione whispered.

"Oh," he yelled, "So I'm the bad guy now? A fellow can't love his cousin in a cousinly way without being interrogated about his loyalty? I was in the dark and Robyn pulled me into the light. I would do anything for her, so don't you even dare question my love for her!" And with that he stormed down the hall.

With a little shriek of frustration, Hermione took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall to join up with Ron and Robby. She knew the perfect way to make sure Robyn's heart was shredded again. Sure, it was unfair to Harry and Robyn, but it had to be done. Hermione just didn't trust Harry like she used to and couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Hey Hermione," Robyn asked hesitantly, "Where's Harry?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Hermione said, taking Robyn's hands in her own, "But I was talking to Harry about how wonderful it was that he was finally taking an interest in you, and you want to know what he said? He said that he was really putting on a façade and that he didn't really love you, but was using you to win back the hearts of his schoolmates. I'm sorry Robyn, I really am."

Biting her lip to hold back the tears, Robyn slowly nodded and said, "That's okay Hermione. Thanks for telling me. I want to be alone for a little bit." 

Hermione smirked as Robyn left the Great Hall. She had never known how great her acting skills were. Gullible Robyn had bought it all. Hermione never noticed Ron eyeing her suspiciously for the rest of the meal.

Robyn stiffly walked down the hall, desperately trying to hold back tears. Why did Harry have to be so mean? He had mislead her and damaged her trust and hope. Robyn felt as though a giant dagger had been dragged through her heart and the pain would never go away. And even if it did, a scar would be left and forever remind her of this awful occurrence. Robyn finally made it to the portrait of the fat lady and mumbled the password. She ducked into the common room, just to find Harry sitting on a couch, staring into the fire absentmindedly. Her face burning, Robyn walked over and slapped him.

"What was that for you inconsiderate…" Harry mumbled. But when he saw it was his cousin, he shouted, "Robyn!"

"How could you, Harry?" Robyn whined, the tears starting to break through.

Harry looked puzzled. "Do what?" he asked.

"How could you lie to me?" she screeched, "Hermione told me all about what you said."

"I don't know what Hermione told you," Harry whispered, "But it certainly wasn't what I said. I told her that I loved you with all my heart, but she didn't believe me. I tried to defend you!"

"How can I trust you?" Robyn asked, looking at the floor, "Hermione was my friend and helped get through when you were so mean."

"I'm your cousin!" Harry yelled, "You have to believe me! I love you so much!"

"But how do I know that?" Robyn whispered.

Harry walked over and placed his hands firmly on Robyn's shoulders and gently shook her. "Listen to me!" he said angrily, "I love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! You're acting like a brat! Of course you should trust me! Trust me and no one else...wait, that didn't come out right."

"I just can't." Robyn whispered, the tears finally overflowing and streaming down her face.

"Robyn," Harry mumbled, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Leave me alone!" she growled, slapping him away and running upstairs. Harry tried to grab her, hoping to bring her to him and comfort her, but she was too quick. Robyn dashed into the room and slammed the door with a bang, locking it.

"Robyn!" Harry yelled, pounding on the door with all his might, "Let me in! I swear I love you! I want to comfort you! Please, Robyn, please!"

But the door didn't budge, and Harry let out a quiet squeak of sorrow before returning to the common room, a heavy weight pulling at his heart. He could only wish that Robyn would forgive him. But it was only a wish. And even the wishes of the most powerful people in the world didn't always come true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long** **wait! I really have no excuse because this was already written. Enjoy!**

Robyn crawled under the comforter of her bed, tears freely streaming down her face. Harry was the one who had started this all. If it was Harry's fault, why did she feel so bad? The tears came to an end, leaving Robyn with a cold ball of steel on her chest and short of breath. Breathing deeply, she laid down and fell into a deep sleep, haunted with dream after dream of the one person she wanted to be with the most.

**…………**

"Harry," Ron whispered, gently shaking his friend, "Wake up. We have to go to class."

Harry moaned. He was sore all over and his limbs were stiff. "I don't want to," he mumbled, repositioning himself on the common room couch.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said, trying to be cheery, "You can't skip class. Robby's in class and you should be too!"

Harry jumped off the couch and ran out the door into the hall. Robby. He had to make up with her. But there was class, and he couldn't skip. Running to transfiguration, Harry sat down just before Professor McGonagall walked into the room, Robyn right on her heels.

"Class," said Professor McGonagall, "This is Robyn Potter, our volunteer for the day. Professor Snape has lent her to our cause, so we need to do this quickly."

Harry's head spun. Professor _Snape_ had let Robyn come down here? What was up with that? Surely he hated Robyn as much as he hated Harry.

"Today we will be turning our brave volunteer into a glass of water and back again. Miss Granger, you can go first. The rest of you please assemble in an orderly fashion behind her." said Professor McGonagall.

The class got into a single file line, Harry being last, praying that everyone would correctly do the spell and that Robyn wouldn't suffer.

One by one the line dwindled, each student correctly performing both spells. When it was Ron's turn, however, he correctly turned Robyn into a glass of water, but couldn't turn her back. Harry wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He could only imagine the fear running through Robyn's head as she anxiously awaited her transformation into a human.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy burst through the door. "Sorry Professor, but Professor Snape wants his student back," he said loudly, then spying the glass of water, he walked over and said, "Boy am I parched." Then he picked up the glass and brought it to his lips before anyone had a chance to respond. 

"Delecio!" Harry shouted, changing Robyn back into a human before she met her doom. Of course, the glass had been at Draco's mouth and Harry cringed as Robyn's lips met Draco's as she transformed back into her normal state. 

Blood boiling, Harry walked over and punched Draco in the jaw. "Get away from my cousin!" he yelled.

Scowling, Draco lunged at Harry, knocking him to the ground and socked him in the nose and thus a fistfight began. However, it didn't get very far because Professor McGonagall pried them apart. "Class is dismissed," she said, "But I would like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to stay behind."

Harry desperately searched the room for Robyn, but she was already gone and he sat down in a chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, Draco beside him. "I want to know why that just happened." she said, eyeing them both.

Still furious, Harry said, "You didn't see it? Malfoy kissed my cousin!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead kissing filth like that!" Malfoy spat.

"Go to…" Harry began.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted, interrupting Harry, "You both have detention for the next week. Meet me here tonight at eight o' clock."

"Fine." Harry said stoutly, fidgeting in his seat. All he wanted to do was see Robyn and apologize.

"You're dismissed." Professor McGonagall said and began checking papers.

Harry and Draco exited the room, and a smirk spread across Draco's face. "You know," he said, "Your cousin's a pretty good kisser."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry whispered, fighting the urge not to punch him again.

"And on top of that," Malfoy said, enjoying Harry's emotional pain, "She's quite cute. She's single I'm pretty sure. Maybe I'll pay her a visit."

"You wouldn't dare," Harry whispered, his eyes narrowing with hatred.

"I would. And then I'd break her little heart. Poor, innocent Robyn Potter, never had a chance." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I wouldn't let you," Harry exclaimed, facing Draco, his hands clenching into fists.

"Once I spy a girl I want," Draco whispered, walking away, "I get her."

**…………**

Robyn sat on her bed, finishing her homework. She'd successfully avoided Harry all day, other than transfiguration. That had been a very eventful class to put it mildly. Her first kiss and it had to be from Draco Malfoy. Oh well. There was nothing to do now. Robyn quickly put her parchment and quill away and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Robyn saw Harry sitting at the end of the table with Ron. When she entered, Harry perked up and gave her a half smile and a little wave. Robyn frowned and quickly walked to the other end of the table, still mad at Harry for what he had done. Hermione was nowhere to be found, so Robyn quietly sat alone, her head down. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Expecting Harry, she was surprised when she turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Robyn," he said, grinning and offering his hand so she could get up. Only to grateful, Robyn took it, wanting to be eye-to-eye with anyone she talked to.

"Hi Draco," she whispered, "Oh. About today."

"Shhh," Draco said, putting his finger to her lips to silence her, "It was entirely my fault. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"That's alright," Robyn mumbled, blushing. _How could Ron and Hermione say Draco was so mean? _Robyn thought to herself, _He's being so nice and polite._

"Robyn," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Robyn gasped and found herself looking at Harry. He was scowling at Draco with a scowl that would turn water into stone, his eyes narrowed with hatred. _This would be the perfect way to get back at Harry for being so mean! _ Robyn thought to herself. One eye still on Harry, she turned to Draco and said, "Of course I will!" and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Robyn smiled as she saw Harry's scowl deepen as he stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't really been updating this. I've decided I'll only update when I get really bored and/or if someone asks. I still have a lot more written, but I'll be in some trouble when I reach the point where I have nothing left. Uh, enjoy!**

Harry ran up to the common room, nearly tearing his hair out. Of all the guys in Hogwarts she had to pick _him_. His entire body was shaking and Harry felt like he was going to vomit. He made his way to the fire and stuck his hands in. The pain from the flames and the pungent smell of burning flesh made him forget about the sticky predicament that was going on around him.

"Harry?" he heard Ron say as he entered the common room, "What's wrong? And what's that nasty smell?"

Harry quickly pulled his hands out of the flame and stuffed them in his pockets. "I don't know," he said quickly, "Someone must have thrown something in the fire before dinner."

"Speaking of which," Ron said, "What happened back there? I brought you some dinner and dessert."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, quickly taking the plate from his friend's hand, "I'll eat it later. I'm not hungry. And I'm mad because Robyn kissed Malfoy."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked, "It happened this afternoon."

"Yeah, but she did it on purpose this time," Harry said, "And Draco kissed Robyn earlier, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry," Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder briefly before returning to dinner. As soon as Ron was gone, Harry stuck his hand back into the snapping flames. It seemed the only way to deal with the hardships of his life.

Meanwhile, Draco and Robyn were walking around Hogwarts, hand-in-hand. Once in a while, Draco would lean over and kiss her neck, or Robyn would kiss his cheek, but that was it. Draco was doing all the talking, but Robyn didn't care. Draco was so interesting, and she wasn't ready to tell him about her past yet. 

"So Robyn," Draco said, "What's your family like?"

Tears welled in Robyn's eyes. "I never knew my family. I was basically an orphan."

"I'm so sorry!" Draco said sympathetically, "I had no idea."

"That's okay," Robyn whispered, "Draco, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," Draco responded, "Let me at least make it up to you by walking you to your common room."

"I have a better idea," Robyn whispered before pulling him into a kiss, "Good night handsome."

"'Night beautiful." Draco said before they parted and went their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the shadows as soon as Draco had left.

"What do you mean?" Robyn replied nervously.

"That kiss. That look. That person in general. To put it simply, why are you dating Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Why do you care?" Robyn asked.

"You're not answering my question, Robby." Hermione replied.

Robyn narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't have to tell you. It's my life and I can do what I want with it."

"It may be your life," Hermione whispered, "And you may be able to do what you want with it, but a friend has every right to make sure you don't ruin it."

Blushing and infuriated, Robyn said, "And does that person have the right to tell their friend to bug off because they know exactly what they're doing?"

"Yes, unless that person is hurting another, in which case the friend has to tell the person to stop." Hermione exclaimed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Robyn yelled.

"I mean that you're breaking Harry's heart and you need to stop!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm breaking Harry's heart?" Robyn screamed, "_I'm_ breaking _Harry's_ heart? I think you've got it all wrong, so just bug off!"

"Fine!" Hermione shrieked, "Go ruin your life! Go slowly kill Harry! See if I care!"

"I will!" Robyn bellowed and stormed off towards the common room. When she got there, she mumbled the password and entered, only to see Harry sitting by the fire. Robyn stormed over, smacked him hard, and hissed, "I hate you!" into his ear before going upstairs to bed.

Harry sat in the common room, silently crying. Today had been the worst day of his life. He stuck nearly his entire arm in the fire, but the ball of dread and sorrow still wouldn't leave. Harry couldn't understand why Robyn wouldn't believe him. He really did love her with all his heart, even though she had kissed Draco Malfoy. As the burns on his hands became more severe, Harry pulled them away. It was the one thing in his life he could control.

Around eight, Harry went up to his room for some gloves. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had detention with McGonagall. Harry winced as he pulled the gloves on. His hands hurt so badly, but not as bad as his longing for Robyn's trust.

Harry made it just in time and loyally stood next to Professor McGonagall's desk where she and Draco were already waiting. "Boys," said the professor, "I have a meeting, so your task tonight is to check and grade all of these papers. And no tilting them in anyone's favor. You may return to your rooms when you are finished." And with that she exited the room.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes, but he blinked them away. The last thing he wanted to do was be alone with Draco, especially after what had happened today. He sat down at a desk with a stack of papers and began to grade them silently, dreading the moment when Draco would begin talking.

"So Potter, I assume you heard the news," Draco said, his cold eyes boring into Harry's head.

"I don't think I have Malfoy," Harry whispered, not looking up from his work.

"Robyn agreed to be my girlfriend." Draco said loudly.

Harry bit his lip, and blinked back tears. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true. "You lie, Malfoy," Harry mumbled.

"I most certainly do not," Draco exclaimed, "It happened at dinner. I believe I saw you there."

"Please Malfoy," Harry mumbled, "I'm not in the mood for your lies."

"Poor Potter," Draco whispered, "He's in denial."

"I am not," Harry said, his voice rising slightly, "Robyn wouldn't throw her life away like that."

"She just did," Draco said simply, a smirk on his face, "But she won't know until I tell her about the baby."

Fear crossed Harry's face. "Baby?" he said in a panicky voice, "What baby?"

"Boy are you slow, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, "You see, when a man and a women get together…"

"I know _that_," Harry muttered, interrupting Draco, "It's just that...you don't mean to tell me...do you?"

"That's right Potter," Draco said gleefully, "You're going to be an uncle."

"Oh Robyn," Harry whispered to himself, "What have you done?"

**…………**

The rest of detention was uneventful and both boys were able to get to bed by ten. However, Harry sat by the fire, though he was practically sitting in it. He couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had said about Robyn. Was it all true? If that was some kind of Malfoy joke it wasn't very funny.

The burns on Harry's hands became more and more severe, but he still didn't move them from the fire. He couldn't feel it any longer. Starting with the head, Harry slowly numbed his body, blocking it from the outside world. Yet, his own little world was also filled with pain and disappointment. There was nowhere for him to escape. Both worlds were filled to the brim with horrible occurrences and piercing words. Harry started to cry bitter tears, not for himself, but for Robyn. Robyn had ruined her life. Being Draco's boyfriend was bad enough, but carrying his _child_? It seemed an unspeakable crime. Harry was sure plenty of other girls would have been glad to be in Robyn's shoes, but he didn't like it one bit. And it seemed to be all his fault. If he had been nicer when Robyn had arrived none of this would have happened. 

Harry just wanted to lay down and die. Then there would be no pain. No more suffering. No more watching Robyn throw her life away. He would finally be able to rest in peace. But he couldn't do it. He was the boy who lived. It seemed more of a curse than a gift. He was the only one who could watch over Robyn. And he couldn't bare to die knowing that Robby hated him with all her heart. 


End file.
